Pretty Little Liars: Love The Way You Lie
by PatrickHJr
Summary: Justin Hart has just moved to Roosewood, PA but little dose he known the secrets it hides. When he starts to fall for one of the girls he finds himself brough in to the crazy world that is Pretty Little Liars. Hanna/OC (Orignal Character)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at writing a Pretty Little Liars story so please take it easy on me this chapter._

It was starting to warm up in PA finally with some snow still on the ground. Enter Justin Hart a 5'9, 160 lbs.,buzzed cut, brown eyed, light tan male. He had just moved to Roosewood after his parents divorce. He would carry a box marked Justin's room as he walked up the steps into the light blue house with a white door.

"So where is my room agian?" Justin yells.

"Go up tyhe hall and head right and it's the last door at the end of the hall!" A womans voice (Justin's mother) yells back.

Justin would carry the box up the stairs and take the direction his mother had gave him. He juggles the box as he opens the door with his right hand. He opens the door and sees his room medium size with three windows to look out. Justin's bed would sit to the left as he walked in. Thius was his first time getting to see the house since he was in school when his mother was looking at it. He walks over to the window and looks outside to see a white house next door. Jayson turned and sat the box on the floor. His mother a short black hair woman, who was about 5'3", brown eyes would enter the room.

"So how you like the room so far?"

"Will feel better when I get everything set up." He chuckles as she smiles. All of a sudden there would be a knock on the door.

"Seems like we have company." Justin's mom said as she exited the room and headed down the hall and down the stairs to the front door. She opens it to a smiling face.

"Hello."

"Hi, just saw you moved in and thought I would introduce myself, my name is Ashley Marin and this is my daughter Hanna."

"Nice to meet you." Hanna says extending her hand and Justin's mom shakes it.

"Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Trisha Hart. Could I offer either of you some cofee?"

"That would be nice thanks." Ashley says excepting.

"I'm going to pass I actually had some with Aria and Emily this morning." Hanna said turning down the invatition. Upstairs Justin could hear voices from the kitchen. He would just walk out of his bedroom to listen.

"So dod you live here by yourself?" Ashley asked.

Trisha shakes her head. "No I have a son who lives with me. We just moved here from New Jersey after me and Justin's father split."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Ashley said sipping on her cofee. Justin would slowly walk down the hall and down the stais. He heads towards the kitchen and sees his mother sitting at the table with Ashley and to him a beutiful blond girl.

"Oh there he is, Justin I want you to meet Ashley and Hanna." She says pointing to each as she told Justin who they both where.

"Will you be joinging us Justin?" Ashley asked.

"Actually I was just going to head out get used to everything."

"You mind if I tag along. Let you girls get to known each other." Hanna suggested.

"Well that sounds like a great idea." Hanna got up grabbing her purse as her and Justin walked towards the door. "So you moved from New Jersey?" Hanna asked as they walked down the house steps.

"Yeah after my parents got divorced my mom figured we needed to get away from the drama of the city." He said little did he known he had just moved to a place defined by all sorts of drama.

"Sometimes it's like that here too." Hanna said as she walked. "So will you be attenind Roosewood?"

"Yeah I'm starting on Monday, mom thought there was no use of getting me in on Friday and only having a day. It's a good thing too rather have the long weekend you know?"

Hanna laughs. "I get that."

"So tell me a little about you?" Justin asked wanting to get to known as much about her as he could.

"Well like you my parents went through a divorce and me and my dad, well we don't have the best rleationship to put it simplbly. Other than that there is not much more to tell. So what about you?"

Justin could tell Hanna was hiding something but instead of calling her out on it he figured he answer her questions. "What about me what?"

"Like what was life like back in Jersey?" Hanna asked trying to learn a little more about Justin.

"It was good, I spent pratically my whole life there. Just a year ago my dad kind of had a breakdown. After he lost a childhood freind he kind of just lost it. He stopped working, he just layed on the couch drinking all day. He became abusive to my mother. She just knew she had to get out. So we went and stayed at a safe house for awhile." Justin shakes his head. "I don't really like to talk about him to much." Justin said as the thought of his dad made him uneasy as he still had allot to work through. Hanna could tell she was making him uneasy they would pass the school as Hanna looked around she swear she saw someone. "Something wrong?" Jason asked.

Hanna looks at him. "Huh?"

"You kind of stopped fast, you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, just kind of wired walking past in when I'm not at it." Hanna woudl keep walking with Justin as little did the two known they where being watched, but by who?


	2. Chapter 2

OCC: Finally getting a new chapter up.

The next day at school we see a very jumpy Hanna by her locker. She jumps at the sound of another students locker closing.

"Hanna are you alright?" Aria asked who was along with Emily and Spencer.

"Well, something happen last night..."

"Is everything ok?" Spencer asked concerned for her.

"... I think last night someone was watching me?" Hanna said as this was typical for the girls since A likes to always play mind games with them. You never known who you can really trust. "I went for a walk with this new guy."

"Wait I thought you where with Caleb." Emily was kind of surprised because that was the last boy she knew of.

"I am. Anyways his name is Justin and he just moved to Rosewood from New Jersey."

Meanwhile Justin was walking down the hall looking for his locker. Justin looks at the numbers as a familiar face walks up to him.

"Need help finding something?" Caleb Rivers Hanna's boyfriend asks.

"Yeah looking for my locker if you could help me find it."

"Yeah sure, believe it or not you have the locker next to mine." Caleb smiles leading the way.

"So you transfer here?"

"Yeah first day."

Caleb points to his locker as Justin spins the lock putting his combo in. After putting a few things in he shuts it.

"Here let me introduce you to the girls." Caleb said as Justin figured that it could not hurt making some new friends. They walk up to the girls as Caleb clears his throat. "Girls this is Justin."

"We actually met Caleb. My mom and me welcomed him to the neighborhood." Hanna says as Justin smiles.

"Oh cool. Anyways the other girls are Aria, Spencer and Emily." The girls wave and say hi.

"Hi."

"You alright babe? You look a little jumpy." Caleb asked just then Justin released that Hanna and Caleb where dating. His hopes of dating her had sunk. Hanna shakes her head no.

"I'll catch up with you all later." Hanna says walking away from the group.

What's going on with her? Caleb thought to himself as he walks away from the girls who stand with Justin.

"So what class do you have first?" Aria asked.

"History actually." Justin responded.

"Oh nice, who is the teacher?" Spencer asked as Justin told her the name and she smiled. "Follow me then." She said as Emily and Aria spilt from her and Justin. As the two sat in class Spencer would quickly raises her hand each time the teacher asked a question. Justin figured she must be pretty smart shooting her hand up all the time. Justin enjoyed History as he really like learning about different cultures and world leaders. It was no English class to him, but that was fine. Justin would scribble notes unto the bell rung. As they leave Justin notices another girl approach her as he walked out in the hall.

"Hey Spencer, nice rapid fire answering today." Mona would say as Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Is that really what you wanna talk about or..."

"Meet me after school. I'll be in the library." Mona said before walking out of the classroom. Spencer wonders what could she want to talk about when he phone suddenly made noise making her jump.

_Hmmmm... what could she want from you? Better question is can you truly trust her? _

_-A_

Spencer wonders the same thing as she shoves her cell back in her pocket joining Justin in the hall.

"Sorry I kept you waiting out here." Spencer said as the two walk down the hall.

After school we see Spencer head into the library after hours. There where a couple students on computers final reports, the others where studying. Spencer heads back to the corner of the book stack. We see Mona sitting in a wooden chair reading her text messages as she sees Spencer and stands up.

"Thanks for meeting me."

"I don't have much of a choice about now with A marking you as a target."

"Have you gotten any text messages from A?" Mona asked and Spencer even through she received one could not tell Mona. Maybe deep down it was better if she didn't fully trust her for now. She was a part of the A team and who knows if she is still working for A or not.

"No, not since that night we where pulled out of the fire."

"Well I think you should read this." Mona said handing Spencer her cell. She opened her last unknown text.

_So you want to be a part of the liars huh? Hunny you should known turning on a snake is only going to hurt you. _

_-A_

"A is always sending..." Spencer starts to say but Mona cuts her off.

"I think I known who the snake is." She said as Spencer looks surprised.

"Who?" Spencer asked as Mona looks around the girls before whispering something into her ear. Spencer's eyes widen as she backs away and shakes her head.

"You have to be wrong."

"I don't think I am."

"Ask her." Mona demanded as Spencer shook her head as she walks out of the library.

At the Hart home we see Justin walking in the door.

"Mom I'm home!" He yells out and walks into the kitchen and finds a note on the fridge.

**Dear Justin went shopping with Ashley. Will be home after five. There's money on your dresser for Pizza.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Justin heads up to his bedroom and sees the money on his counter he kicks his sneakers off and relaxes on his bed. He flicks the TV on. He starts thinking about today how his little crush at first has a boyfriend. Caleb seemed like an ok guy but as much as he likes him he still would like to be with her. Justin flicks through the channels stopping on an old episode of the Cosby show. Just as he trys to get into the show his phone goes off with an unknown text.

_So your little crushed turned out to have a boyfriend tough, break. However how much do you really want be with her? Will you risk breaking up her happiness for your own personal game? Maybe I can help. ;)_

_-A_

Justin texts back...

Who is this?

His cell goes off.

_Just call me a friend. _

_-A_

Justin wonders who this could actually be as he shakes his head as he puts his cell on the charger. He watches the episode about Theo living on his own. Just then there is a knock on his door. Justin shuts off the TV and unpluged his cell which is now fully charged just in case he gets another text from this A person. He slips his sneakers on as he hears the doorbell again. He quickly walks down the stairs and opens the front door to see Hanna.

"Hey Justin can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." He says welcoming her into the house. Hanna walks over to the couch and sits on the arm.

"You known when we went walking yesterday and I told you that I didn't like walking past the school when it was not in session. Well that's not the real reason I was a little jumpy yesterday and today for that matter." Hanna said as Justin knew there was something more to it. "I think we where being followed."

"Followed, who would follow us? Is someone stalking you?"

"Not Someone, something." She said looking down nervous.

"A?" Justin asked as Hanna looks up kind of surprised that he knows about A.

"Yeah, wait how do you known about A?"

Alright left some questions for you all. Let me know who do you think Mona was talking about? Can she be trusted? Will Justin use A to get together with Hanna or will he remain a friend?


	3. Chapter 3

_OCC: Thanks for all the feedback everyone and because I got allot I'm going to do a new chapter answering some of the questions._

The next day at school we see Hanna and Justin walking down the hallway.

"So A has been texting you wanting to known if you will help them? What did you say?"

"I said no." Justin says lieing to Hanna as he really didn't known what he was going to do yet. Caleb has been nice to him since he got there. But his heart was telling him to not give up on going after Hanna. "So did you mom have a nice time with my mom yesterday?"

"Yeah she was showing me all the clothes she picked up. Glad they are becoming fast friends." Hanna says as Justin smiles. Justin ends up walking with her to his locker. A few seconds later Caleb came up behind Hanna kissing her neck.

"Feeling better today?" Caleb asks as she lets out a little flirtatious giggle.

"Mhmmm." She says as she turns around kissing him. Justin turned looking in his locker not happy about them showing their love for one another right in front of him. Justin takes out his books for his first few classes. He then shuts his door. "Justin told me A has been contacting him about joining them, don't worry he quickly shot them down." Hanna says as Caleb nods.

"Good thing, we need as many allies as we get and you don't wanna work with A. Just asks Mona." Caleb said as Justin didn't really known to much about Mona yet that she was in his history class with Spencer. Speaking of the girls we see them walking up to them.

"Morning you too." Aria said to both Hanna and Caleb.

"You ready for class?" Spencer asks Justin who nods his head.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later." He says to Caleb, Hanna, Aria and Emily as him and Spencer walk away from the group.

"You mind if I ask you something?" Spencer asks as Justin nods.

"Uh yeah sure, but if it has to do with history... well you known more than I would." He says chuckling as Spencer shakes her head no.

"No this is about..." Spencer was about to finish telling him what she was going to ask when the first bell rang. "Dammit, we will talk about it after class." Justin nods then his cell buzzes.

"I'll be in, my mom probably texted me about something." Spencer nods her head as she heads in. Justin presses himself ageist the locker and slides his cell out of his pocket.

**I'm still waiting on the answer from you. I hope the liars didn't get to you, besides I don't just offer help to anyone.**

**-A**

Justin wonders still who A is and what he is going to do about this and quickly text back.

"I wanna meet." He hits send and waits a few seconds before the late bell would ring but no answer. He puts his cell back into his pocket before heading inside so he will not be late. When Spencer looks around as the teacher took attendance Mona was not there. The teacher asks if anyone has seen her today to no answers.

As classes came and went we see Justin stop in the library for his study hall wanting to get some alone time to do work and he needed some time to himself. He loved hanging with the gang especially Hanna, Caleb and Spencer, but he needed to think about this A thing. He puts his books on table as he decides to go into the library stacks. The deeper he heads back the less students. All of a sudden he feels some hands around his neck making him jump a little. He spins around and see's a girl in a black hoodie. He makes out the face before asking who it was.

"Mona, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Shut up! I don't need to get kicked out of here. Now let me ask you what kind of game are you trying to pull?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I known you little secret." She says making Justin's eye widen.

"How the hell do you known?"

"Because I was once on the A team." Justin looks at her angry pressing his body ageist her and a book shelf.

"It's you isn't it? Your A." He says accusing her. Mona shakes her head.

"No I thought you where."

"Believe me Mona if I was A, I would have done worse than trapped you between a book shelf for coming up on me from behind." He says as she agreed on that.

"Alright but believe me if you ever double cross me..." She says pushing him off her. "Then I won't play so nice." She says walking away from Justin as he huffs wondering if there is anyone A hasn't got to. Justin walks back to his books wondering why Mona would think he was A. Plus if Mona was not working with A anymore, who is?

During lunch we see Justin sitting down by himself as Mona was sitting with the girls and Caleb. Justin didn't really feel like sitting with the girls right now especially since Mona scared him. He eats as the girls notice Justin eating by himself.

"You should really watch out for him, I don't think he is who he says he is." She tells the girls and Caleb.

"Why what do you known?" Emily asks interested.

"I met him in the library today and basically he told me if he was A he would find a way to hurt me." She says causing the other liars to view him a little different. Even Hanna was starting to think he might be dangerous.

"You think he could have been behind the fire?" Aria asks kinda worried about how close he was getting to them.

"I wouldn't put it pass him." Mona says believing he is going to try to take the liars out with the A team. Spencer however still didn't believe a thing Mona was feeding the liars. If there was anyone she felt she could not trust it was Mona.

"I don't believe you." Spencer says defending Justin thinking she has to be dead wrong about this.

"Think whatever you want, I'm just saying be carefull how you get with him. You never known where someone truly stands." She says getting up with her tray as she walks out of the lunchroom.

"So what do you think?" Aria asks Hanna who looks at Justin not really knowing what to think. On one hand if he is on the A team he is extremely dangerous and should be someone they watch closely. However if he is not and they accuse him of helping A she could lose a friend and lose his trust and be viewed as a bitch. Justin could notice the liars looking at him as Spencer gets up walking over to Justin and sitting down.

"Hey."

"What did she tell you?" Justin asks knowing Mona is telling the girls lies about him.

"She thinks your A." She says being honest with him.

"And let me guess now you think I'm A huh?" He says sighing.

"No, I think she is." She says as Justin was not sure if that was the truth but hoped she truly felt that way. Justin nods his head happy she has the same theory about her. As lunch came to an end Justin would leave not really saying too much to Spencer besides I'll see you later.

After school Justin would see Spencer at her locker.

"Hey Spencer, sorry I kind jumped all over you earlier." He says feeling bad he let out his frustrations on Spencer who was only trying to give him a chance. He didn't want the girls to think he was some dick.

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

"But I am, I don't want to lose you guys over rumors and stuff. I don't have a lot of friends here yet I mean besides the girls and Caleb. Thanks for not listing to the rumors." He says as Spencer knew how it was when people thought she was crazy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." He says smiling as he walks away we see Hanna who was actually hiding around a corner with the other girls minus Mona. As Justin heads outside we see Caleb running after him.

"Hey Justin wait up!" He says as Justin just keeps walking. "Hey!" He says spinning him around.

"Listen Caleb..."

"No you listen, if you by any chance are with A and try to hurt Hanna or her friends I'll hurt you." He tells him as Justin shoves him back. Justin shakes his head as he walks away as Caleb watches him. As Justin gets closer to his house he can hear some bushes move behind him. He stops and looks around for a minute. He shrugs and keeps walking. All of a sudden as Justin was crossing the street we see a black van speed by almost hitting him. Justin jumps back.

"Slow down you..." Before he could finished Justin was knocked out from behind.

As Justin comes to his vision is blurry as we see some black hoodies and a Red Coat talking to them. Justin sees double and what looks like six might be three or maybe 2 with red coat. Red Coat walks away from them exiting the building. The black hoods walk over to him. Justin can't make out faces as he still trys to figure out how many there are. He can't really tell since he is on the ground with his hands tied behind his back on he is on his stomach with his head turned.

"Hello sleepy, glad you up." Says the voice. One of the hooded figures has him drink from a water bottle.

"Do you known who I am?" Asks the voice as Justin doesn't answer the hood is removed to reveal a mans face.

_Ok I'll leave it there for now. As always more reviews, follows, favs give me motivation to come up with another chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Half way through the school week and Spencer was seen walking out of her history class. Justin never showed up for History today due to him being tied up by the A Team. We see Spencer look to his locker and sigh as he was not there. Aria and Emily walk up to Spencer.

"Still hasn't shown up has he?" Aria asks as Spencer nods.

"Yeah."

"Well maybe he was running late or something." Emily suggested as Spencer shook her head.

"Well he would have texted, at least I think he would. Caleb and Hanna haven't seen them have they?" She asked.

"Seen who?" Caleb asks walking up to the girls with Hanna.

"Justin, he never showed up for history." Spencer says as Hanna wonders if he is sick.

"He's probably just ill or something." Hanna suggests.

"That or maybe he took the day off after yesterday." Caleb said not really mentioning what happen after school to the girls. He figured maybe it would be better if he didn't.

"Yeah." Spencer said. "I'll see you guys later." She said.

"If I didn't know better I would say she is starting to have feelings for him." Hanna said as the other girls walked off.

Meanwhile at some unknown location.

"Jake?" Justin asks as the man nods his head. Justin eyes widen.

"But you don't even..." Justin says as he brings the water away from his face.

".. go to your school? Your right about that. But I do known you." He says as Justin remembers back to when the two used to go to school together. Jake was a rich kid who pushed Justin around. See Justin liked one of the popular girls who kind of had a crush on him too. But Jake didn't think Justin should be hanging around the popular crowd because he wasn't rich. So he would take any chance to take shots at him. He told the girl flat-out lies about her and started hitting on her himself. He always wonders if he made the right move by backing off her. "I known you all to well."

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?" Justin asks.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for a higher power."

"A huh?"

"Yup." He says patting his face. "If it was me I would not even care you were gone. You are no importance to me. But for some reason our boss wants to help you.

"Back off him!" One of the other members says as Justin backs off standing by the others. "Have you come to an answer for us?" The person asks him.

"What do I have to do?" Justin asks as one of the other members speaks.

"Just do what A asks and you don't have to worry about a thing."

"And if I don't?"

"Oh, you don't wanna known." The same hoodie figure says. Jake walks up to Justin and punts him in the head blacking him out.

When he opened his eyes again Justin found himself in his room. He was quick to jump up in bed wondering if what just happened was a dream or not. Then all of a sudden Justin receives a text.

**So you wanna my little Hannakins? lol. But it seems her current boyfriend is in the way. But don't worry he won't be for long. Check under you bed I left you a little note.**

**- A**

Justin would slide his feet onto the floor and look under the bed. He notices the note and nods his head knowing what he needs to do. After school we see Hanna and Caleb making out in his bedroom. The couple was home alone and enjoying their time together. We see Caleb insert his tongue into Hanna's mouth rubbing up ageist hers. Hanna pushes back his button up shirt as it hits the floor. She rubs her hands up his chest to his neck as she sits between his legs. Caleb then runs his fingers along the bottom of her shirt. He takes it off revealing a pink bra. The two lay back making out on the bed. About twenty minutes passes as we see Hanna laying her head on Caleb's chest.

"Why don't we do that more?" Hanna asks as Caleb chuckles feeling her running her little finger nail on his chest.

"I don't known but we should." He says as Hanna slides out of bed grabbing the bed sheets.

"I'll be right back." She says leaning down to kiss him. She then stands and picks up her thong just in case Caleb's mom decides to come home early. As she looks for her pink bra she picks it up but also notices a black bra on the floor. She picks it up.

"What is this?" She asks.

"Isn't it yours?" He asks.

"Dose it look like it fits my boobs?" Hanna asks him before picking up her pants and shirt.

"Hanna I honestly don't known how that got there."

"Who else have you been sleeping with besides me?"

"Hanna I love you!"

"Who Caleb?" She asks walking into the bathroom to get dress as she quickly does Caleb gets out of bed slipping his boxers and pants on.

"I don't known what happen maybe it's my moms."

"Oh save it!" Hanna says walking out as Caleb takes her arm. She then slaps him across the face.

"Stay away from me." She says walking away as Caleb holds his cheek honestly having no idea how it got there.

Meanwhile at Justin's home he is up in his room texting Spencer.

**I didn't see you in school. You alright?**

Justin texts back:

**Yeah I was up throwing up all night. Feeling a little better after a nap.**

Spencer text back:

**I'll see you tomorrow then :)**

Justin texts back:

**See you then. :)**

Justin then slides his cell phone back into his pocket. Then the door opens.

"Justin I'm home!" Yells out Trisha Hart who is takes her police hat off sitting it on the kitchen counter as Justin comes in the living room.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey, how was?" She asks as she gets some water from the fridge.

"It was good." He says lieing as she had no idea he didn't come in last night.

"Glad to hear." She says as she sips on the water and all of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"I got it." Justin says walking to the door and opens it and there is Hanna who has tears in her eyes.

"Hanna are you ok?" He asks as Hanna trys to fight back tears. Justin turns his head back. "Hey mom, I'm heading out with Hanna for a walk.

"Alright hun." She says as she walks up the stairs to her room to shower and change. Justin heads out with Hanna.

"Caleb cheated on me." She says as she sniffs.

"Are you sure?" Justin asks as Hanna nods.

"I found another girls bra under his bed." She says as she leans her head on his shoulder letting out tears. Justin strokes her hair as a small smile creeps on his face.

"I throat he was so perfect. What's wrong with me?" Hanna asks.

"Nothing is wrong with you Hanna. I just can't believe he would do something like this to you." He says as he now trys to hide the smile.

_Alright everyone that's the end of this story. However if you want me to do a new story with new characters it will all depend on how many reviews, favs and follows I get over the next week._


End file.
